A Life for a Life
by AnjoRemix
Summary: I'm honor to be in your presence Kyuubi no Kitsune and I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving my brother's and my life. And I apologise for my past behaviors around a important person like you. I'm sorry." Naruto.....cried.
1. Chapter 1

**_Diaryanjo: I'm really sorrie!!!!!!!!!! wait...why should i be??? oh well!!!!!!!! but yah...i don't own Naruto!!!!!!!!!! Now i remember!!!!!!! i had to many ideas that i just wrote so many stories at once and will be uploading soon!!!!! Enjoy!!!!_**

_A Life for a Life_

Naruto was walking back from school late at night. It was close to midnight and the weather was not being forgiveing to him. It was cold and he could see lightning far off ahead of him.

"Just my luck. Just because I turned in my homework assignment late Iruka-sensai just had to make me stay behind because of the shit I wrote on that piece of shit!" **_(Sadly to say he was failing in the class miserably and he got the wrong reasons too T_T)_**

He swung his school bag over his left shoulder and continued walking.

"I'll ask teme to help me again so..."

He was caught off by the sound of thunder. Lightning flashed in the dark night. Rain poured sown slowly as a familiar figure caught his attention. On the other side of the road Naruto was currently on was a dark alley with a dark figure currently using the building's wall for support. He seemed to be in pain.

As the rain fell steadly, Naruto heard three gunshots go off in the alley where the human shadow was currently lurking. Another shadow burst out of the opening of the dark alley heading towards the first one who Naruto assumed important and currently wounded. Badly.

"Aniki, we can't hold them off alone! Run while you can. I'll cover for you!"

The new shadowed person had a hood over his head so Naruto couldn't distinguise who it was through the oncoming heavy downpour. The wounded person leaning onto the brick wall had a symbol embeded onto his left arm.

"Member's of the Uchiha's corps?!" Naruto stared at the Uchiha fan imprinted onto his coat. 'Not that it's my business right now cause i gatta scram before I get caught up in it and the last thing I want is to be expose to the Uchiha brother of my real identity!' Naruto disperse his thought and started to pick up his pace. He stopped when he heard more gunshots go off. Closer this time.

The two Uchiha members took a dash out of harms way. That was when Naruto finally confirmed their identity. The wounded one was no other then Uchiha Itachi, the Head of the Uchiha corps and also a part of the organization Akastuki, a major mafia group branch under a higher up only few know who's identity. Naruto panicked. He couldn't see the other hidden person and he was hoping it wasn't who he hope. This finally confirmed his suspicion as another gunshot went off and it seemed to have hit the hooded person in the left arm which was supporting Itachi. They both fell.

The hood went flying off the person's head and Naruto's heart seemed to have leaped into a never ending hole. The cement welcomed the two now wounded Uchihas as Naruto rushed over to the side of his best friend. Leaving his book bag behind, drenched in the rain.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

Naruto's sudden dash in the rain caused more gunfire's to go off. Bullets. Flying in his direction and even in the rain, he could see it coming at him. He dodged them then continued to the wounded Uchiha bros.

"Sasuke? TEME, don't faint on me you BAKA!" Naruto shouted to his best dying friend. All Sasuke could do was look at Naruto and give him a questioning look as to why was he there. Sasuke's handgun was out of reach and Itachi had his hidden in his overcoat. Both panting really heavy in the pouring rain. Lightning struck and thunder roared as Naruto reached over to Itachi's still body and grabbed his handgun with his left hand and his right hand grabbed for Sasuke's. Lightning flashed again and Sasuke could see Naruto's beautiful blond bangs plaster to his forehead as Naruto gave him one final look before taking off into the alley. Red eyes flickered from blue until it settled with blood shot eyes. Sasuke couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Naruto started shooting in some random direction and Sasuke who fought off his weariness thought he was crazy and didn't know how to handle a handgun was proven wrong when he heard cries of pain being drowned in the rainy night. He fought to stay awake and get his brother somewhere safe. Once he did, he let out a low groan then he winced at the pain shooting up his left arm.

Naruto killed two by shooting one behind the dump can and the other still running to another hiding spot. He shot the third person on top of the building which Naruto guessed was the sniper of the group. One of them which was a female dashed out with a switch blade in hand slashed up at Naruto's head. He saw it coming and did a backflip only to be caught by another member of the opposing groups trap of wires. "So one of you is a wire-specialized....big deal." He shouted at the enemy in the rain. The women aimed a killing blow at Naruto only to have another blade block hers. While Naruto's left hand was blocking the women's blade frome killing him with Itachi's switchblade from the handgun, he turned his right hand caught in the wire causing him to break it at the joint. Once freed he stabbed the women's shoulder and leaped over her cauing her knees to buckle under the weight that flew over. She positioned herself again to attack but only to find that the world had gone black in her eyes and Naruto shot her in the heart and in the head. Her blood splattered over Naruto's body.

"Four dead three more to g..."

A heavy weight landed ontop of Naruto and Naruto grunted by the massive weight on him. 'God this guys heavy.' Naruto's instinct took over. His right arm was broken so he couldn't do anything and the guy has Naruto's left arm behind him so Naruto had to use his legs to kick him off. His first time doing that in one of the worst possible situation but it worked out fine for his first time using that move. 'I gatta thank Lee for that move later.' Note-to-self and he shot the huge person. He didn't have time to check if he was dead cause another set of wires came from above him trapping him from moving and now he is like a sack of potatoes. It tightens at every single movement Naruto made. Naruto thought better of it and decided to wait until the puppeter behind the wires came out to face him. And of course foolish person came out laughing.

"You must be pretty dumb for you to mess with us young one! (Laughs like a maniac then turns back to Naruto) How about I end your life right now!" He took a two steps towards Naruto then froze. "What is this?" He fell into Naruto's trap causing him to lose focus of the wires around Naruto. Naruto broke free and dusted himself.

"It's one of my techniques. Petrified. Your body can't move because of my blood that flowed through the wires around me to you. My blood is like a weapon for me you could say." Naruto smiled at him his famous foxy grin. 'Shit...what have i gotten myself into! Boss ordered us not to harm what is his! Shit.' by now he knows who Naruto is.

"YOUR!"

"SILENCE!" Naruto shouted at him.

"Once you are coated in my blood, (Naruto moved right next to the frightnen men and whispered into his ear)_ you'll explode in my command!_" Naruto turned around and then....

_SNAP......._the man exploded causing his blood to coat Naruto's body, mixing with the other blood stains already on him.

Naruto went to check on his work. He found six dead and one missing. 'Shit.' and then cursed himself for letting one get away. He turned back and ran back the way he came from.

"Stupid me! SASUKE!!" He shouted out over the heavy rain where the lightning flashes and the thunder roars.

Sasuke heard his name and turned in the direction of it only to find a huge shadow hanging over him with a pocket knife aimed for his shoulder. 'Shit, can't block on time...I'm finished' As he closes his weary eyes waiting for the blow to come.

_Bang...Bang....Bang._

The huge guy was alarmed by the sudden gunshot from behind. One bullet hit the knife. The second hit a gas tank causing it to explode and caught on fire. The last one grazed his left shoulder since he dodged it but was split too late and then wounded.

Sasuke's mouth was hanging open by the way his blond friend looked. Blood splattered all over his uniform. Some bullets grazed him and cuts from blades and wires caused his uniform to have been torn to shreds. His forehead was bleeding causing him to close his right eye so that it wouldn't sting his eye. His hair ten times more wild with blood stains on it making it look like it belonged there in the first place. Naruto's right hand clenching Sasuke's handgun was to his side and the left hand with Itachi's handgun which had a blade inserted at the bottom of the handle was expose for close combat stained with blood as the dark red liquad drips with the rain washing away the stain in the air, aiming at the huge guy. That wasn't the only thing that caused Sasuke's mouth to be open. It was the way Naruto's eyes looked. Red. Not just any type of red. It was a bloody red and Naruto had the eyes of a murder. His killing intent was so overwhelming that it caused Sasuke to puke.

The huge guy took the oppertunity to grab Sasuke and pointed his handgun to his side of the head. Let's just say Sasuke was taken hostage in front of Naruto causing him to be even more angry.

The flame still blazing in the rainy cold night, Sasuke could see Naruto clearly and confirmed that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. The huge man then realized who the person before him was. His boss told all their members to never mess with him and because he was precious to him. 'Shit! Boss is going to have my head alright.'

Before he could say anything, Naruto shot the handgun out of his hand before he could even blink his eyes. He let go of Sasuke, harsly. Naruto caught him right on time before he even collapsed onto the hard cement of the dark ally. The huge man started to back away. Naruto saw it and gently putted Sasuke down and took one step towards the man and ended up in front of the now cowering men who dare to threaten Naruto's friends.

The flame fickered as it dies down from the pelting rain. Naruto finally realized which group was after Sasuke and Itachi. The Sound Mafias.

"Nar..Naruto-sama!" He said at last after getting his act together.

"What do you have to say about this?" Naruto asked while pointing Itachi's handgun at him. He pulled the notch on the handgun to get rid of the empty shells with his teeths and then repointed at the man. He winced when Naruto did that.

"We were or..ord..order too..um...(gulp)..kill them by our boss. I had no choice and and..i uh!!" He looks at Naruto then got down to his knees and bowed his head towards him and then spoke with respect like any underlings will.

"Please spare me and I shall report back to Headquarters that you have ordered us to spare them." Naruto turns around and sets the guns down to see Sasuke staring at them in awe. As to _what the fuck is going on!!!??_ question.

"Alright then. Report it back to them. Tell your boss that I will speak to him immedietly when I get back home. Also..." Naruto gets back up and faces the man. "If something like this happens again..." The man feared for his life for what his superiour was going to say. "Nevermind!" Naruto said like his normal self. The man died in an instance to his behavior. Sasuke smacked Naruto's leg for his stupidity and groaned.

"Well..like that is going to happen again!!!" Naruto smiled causing the man to sigh in relief. "As you wish kitsune-sama." he said then disappeared into the shadow of the rainy night.

"Naruto??? What does he mean by..." Before he could finish his sentence. Naruto touched him and he instincely fell unconsious in Naruto's arms.

"Shit. This has got to be one of the worst days of my life." Naruto stared into the clouds as it drifts away slowly, taking the rain drops with it. Naruto sat up and wiped his eyes. He realized that he was crying, crying because his best friend was no longer going to respect him like the way he use too, **_(But that was like only a few hours ago during school idiot!!)_** and because now he has to tell Sasuke the whole truth about him and because he won't help him with his homework anymore._**(Oi, oi?? what does your homework has to do with this?? oh and don't worrie!! I'll explain later why too**_!!) His emotions flowed away with the tears as he realized what he has to do before he lose the two Uchihas.

Naruto picks up the two handguns and then continued walking to his bookbag. He reached his bag and stuffs the guns in there so that when the police comes around, they wouldn't be suppected. He then searches in the wet bag for his cell. Once he found it, he flipped it open then speed dialed it to his suppose-to-be butler.

_Ring.....ring.....ring....rin.._"Kakashi??" Naruto asked on the phone.

A husky voice on the other line answered.

"Oh?? Naruto-sama?? Where are you?? You were gone so long that we where worried you have ben kidnapped and sent out a search party for you after we contacted your sensai??"

"Okay, Okay!! I'm sorrie!!!" He apologized quickly then went straight to the point.

"Bring the car around Kakashi."

"Uh, why don't you just wal...."

"Hatake Kakashi!!"

Kakashi gulped cause he knew never to tick off Naruto when something is urgent.

"I'll tell Iruka-sensai on you!!" Naruto smiled evily.

"Coming Naruto-sama."

**_Time skip!! Naruto's Home (Ahem Mansion Ahem)_**

Sasuke woke up first in a king size bed. Blue of different shades were all over. His wounds all bandaged up.

"Nii-san??" Go got up but only hissed at his stupid action. His whole body hurt and hell it burns really bad. Right then the sky blue double doors opened in front of him. His natural respond to intruders was to reach for his handgun in his overcoat only to have his hand gapping in thin air. Sasuke could see blue eyes in the dark of the shadow. Moonlight shone through the window on his left onto the bed. As the stranger approaches Sasuke, Sasuke mistakens him for Naruto.

"Naruto?" He said with his head cocked to one side.

"Wrong. I'm not him. I'm Naruto-sama's distant relative of his. My name's Nagato."

"What's up with the blue eyes then? Does it run in the family?" 'Naruto never told me his cousin was the second-in-command of the Akastuki.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Oh. These are my contacts. I don't want to scare people in daylight with my eyes as you know, I am a wanted person in the Mafia's world just like you."

"Hn."

"Are you able to walk?"

"I'm fine!" _**(Him and his Uchiha pride I'd say but still, Sasuke can get pretty stubburn!!)**_

Sasuke got up and winced but showed no signs of _I need help cause I'm in pain_ kind of sign. He followed the older man down huge and long passage ways. Finally they stopped in front of a bright red double door. Sasuke just gave Nagato a questioning look.

"Who's in here?"

"Your b...."

"Nagato."

"Hai."

Sasuke turned to his left side to discover a man in a fox mask standing next to him. His voice sounded cold and dangerous. His aura was. How do you explain it. Unapproachable. But he seems really familiar.

"Your dismissed. I'll take him in. It's time I tell him the truth."

"Hai. Kitsune-sama."

Nagato gave Sasuke a warning glance. Sasuke only gave him his deadly stare back as a respond since he was trying hard not to shiver or show any signs of weakness in front of someone important in the Mafia world.

'Kitsune?? Wait!!! Didn't the Sound guy call Naruto that once?? Then!! It all make sense!!' Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts when the masked man coughed.

"Well! Shall we get going Sasuke."

"Hn."

Kitsune led him into the bright red double doors once inside, Sasuke saw Itachi laying in the middle of a king size bed. He practically limped his way over to him and checked if he had a fever. Kitsune closed the door. His back faced to the Uchiha bros. He let out a sigh which he hoped they wouldn't hear. But yes they did hear it! The next question threw him off.

"You're Naruto aren't you Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

All Kitsune could do was take off his mask still with his back to them, he turns to reveal the same blue eyes Sasuke missed during the fight. All the pieces of the puzzle were connected now.

"Sasuke." The warmth in his voice was the same as the one he grew to knew but still, he seemed different.

"Let me explain!"

But nope. Sasuke immediatly did something he hoped that Sasuke would never do before he explains. Sasuke got off the bed and kneeled before him with his right hand over his heart.

"I'm honor to be in your presence Kyuubi no Kitsune and I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving my brother's and my life. And I apologise for my past behaviors around a important person like you. I'm sorrie."

Naruto.............cried.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Diaryanjo: Hey everyone!! here's the next chapter!! hope u enjoy!! I don't own Naruto is all i gatta say!! had help from my younger sister! Yunimi is her pen name! So i wanna thank her for this chapter and inspiring new ideas for me!!! hehe!!_**

_A Life for a Life_

Sasuke kept on staring at the marble ground. He refuse to look into Naruto's eyes. It tore him apart to find out his best friend kept such a huge secret from him and about his past behavior. He suddenly heard him cry. He was about to go comfort him but he knew his place in the Mafia world. He was a underling of his. His status was lower so he knew he had no more rights to be called his best friend as he convince himself to not hug his superour as it was not known for people to do that.

"Sasuke."

"Hai!"

"YOU BAKA!!"

Naruto turned around and was about to dash out of the bloody red door only to be stop by someone in the progress. Naruto turned his head to only find his sky blue eyes meet red swirling eyes.

"I-Itachi? Aniki! You, you were awake the whole time!"

"Ta-chi?"

"Hello, Naru-chan!"

"Wa!!" Sasuke stared at Itachi then back to Naruto. He had no clue what was going on. He thought it was his imagination but.....

"Aniki? What did you refer Naruto-sama too?"

"Actually Sasuke, we're in a relationship. Me and your best friend suppose to be. Oh and he also hid another big secret from you. He is actually a g......."

Itachi couldn't say anymore as Naruto grabbed his cheeks and pulled it into a crushing makeout session. Sasuke couldn't watch anymore and groaned at the sight. Naruto pulled away from the kiss, satisfied he didn't give away his other big secret. If Itachi did, Sasuke would of been unconcious by then.

"Sasuke. Lets just say Itachi never did say we're in a relationship. I'll tell you what he actually ment."

"Huh?"

"Oh and could you please stand up. Your legs ganna go out if you don't right now."

Sasuke stood up but only to stagger as his legs did numb while kneeling for at least ten minutes. It was an embarrestment in front of his superiour as he was an Uchiha. Uchiha's pride and all. Itachi returned back to his bed and Sasuke, after steadying himself, practically crawled to Itachi's side. Naruto sat at the edge of the bed on Itachi's right side while Sasuke was just on the other.

"What Itachi was talking about earlier...."

"Go on." Sasuke erge him to continue as his curiosity got the best of him.

"He's one of the few people who intents on marrying me. Or more like canidates to become my umm..."

Naruto turned red at to what he was about to say but Itachi finished it for him seeing as his Naru-chan was turning red as a apple then a tomato next.

"Husband, aka, Seme."

"NANI!"

Sasuke practically spranged off of th bed and gave his brother a glare which Itachi gladly returned his.

"Uh, um, yah. (blushes a deep red). I can't help it. Not the way I was bo..."

"How is that even possible! How can you have heirs then if both of you are males!?"

"Hn. If only Naru-chan would of let me tell you the other se..."

Again the kiss came and Sasuke just rolled his eyes. He started catching on. Whatever his aniki was trying to say must of been a concern about Naruto but what? He wondered to himself about what's so big that Naruto had to resort to kissing Itachi just to shut him up. Sasuke glared at his brother of taking advantage of Naruto's other secret just to molest him. He started to see Itachi's hand crawl up underneath his shirt only to stop at the chest as he was rubbing something. Naruto responded with a moan. Sasuke had to cover his ears to prevent himself from moving Itachi and let him.....

'What are you thinking Sasuke! Snap out of it. There's not only Itachi after Naruto but their are also other Mafia boss who would have their daughthers up for canidates to become...what? Hold on a second. Itachi said husband right. Then Naruto is Uke!'

Sasuke licked his lips, likeing that Naruto becoming the uke of the relationship only to find a dumbfounded Naruto staring at him and a amused Itachi.

"Sasuke. What were you thinking about!" Naruto was scarred cause he knows every expression his friend always have on. He was currently grinning about something and seems to like the scene displayed before him from the way he licked his lips meaning he likes what he sees.

'SHit! Sasuke's aroused. I-I can't stop him from what happened last time!'

"Uno? Sasuke-kun! Uno! Um......."

"Like what you see foolish little brother?!"

"Hn."

Sasuke whipped around to find himself blushing at his stupidity.

Right then, someone knocked on the door. Naruto shouted for them to come in. He moved away from Itachi then brushed his clothing to smooth out the wringles on his clothing. Sasuke putted up his cold face while Itachi, let's just say he went back to sleep. He was tired but he kept one ear open just incase.

The door opened slowly. It creaked as it was opening. Revealing a girl figure with lavendar eyes staring widly in the room in search of something as it finally found coal eyes staring at her causing her to stiffen but then relaxed when it met blue eyes. Behind her was a red headed guy. Sasuke knew who it was immeditatly.

"Gaara?"

"Hello Uchiha and Naruto-kun."

"Naruto? What's he doing here?"

"Uno!?" Naruto started to panic. Hyuuga's and Uchiha's don't mix.

"Neji-sempa...."

"Like I told you. Call me Neji since it was destined for you to be min..."

Something bang Neji in the back of his head. Sand was leaking out of his brown hair. 'There's only one person who can do that!' Neji activated his Byakugan and stared at Gaara with murderous intent. He gladly took the challenge at the eye staring contest. Naruto growled and Sasuke was amused that the Hyuuga's looked to much like wussy he didn't care. Itachi relaxed his body. He sat up and watched the scene occurring.

Naruto shook his head in dismay. Neji and Gaara still going at the staring contest. Sasuke was cooking something stupid up in his mind. Itachi could read him like a book.

"Hn. Sasuke. What are you up to?"

"Oh. Nothing much."

"Wa?"

"Just this."

Sasuke activated Sharingan. One step and he was already in front of Naruto, blocking the view of the doorway where the glaring contest was held at.

"Hey Sasuke-teme! Move I can't see wh..."

"Mangekyou."

"Sasuke what are yo...."

Naruto fell right over into Sasuke's welcoming arms. He knew it was against the rule to pull pranks on your superiours but who cared. Naruto always do this to him and it was about time he gets his revenge and couldn't wait to see the looks on the other canidates. He decided he wanted Naruto to himself. One of the few (he thought) canidates to have Naruto to themselves.

Gaara broke eye contact with Neji. Something caught his attention. Neji was going to make a comment about how weak he was and it was his destiny to win only to have felt pressure on his side pushing him out of the doorway. He saw yellow and red with black and blue streak past them. He looked back at Gaara giving him the questioning glare. Gaara suddenly raised a hand and pushed Neji out of the way. Now red and black streaked past them. They suddenly heard a shout back at them.

"If you want Naruto for yourself! You gatta catch me first!"

"UCHIHA!!" Gaara shouted at them then gave pursuit. Neji kept on staring. 'Byakugan.' He watched their movements as Gaara had already caught up with Sasuke's older brother whom Neji hates but admires and Sasuke carring the unconcious blond.

"What! SASUKE! YOU'LL PAY IF YOU HURT NARUTO!" This time it was Neji's turn to yell causing the passing maids to cringe away from him. He then gave pursuit. He flipped out his cellphone then sended a textmessage to everyone else. All the people who recieved his message growled at what he wrote. Some of them were even together giving their opinion. Neji texted them to meet up in the main hallway and that it was a emergency. All headed only to have disaster await them there.

Neji had a purpose as to why have everyone go there. Sasuke didn't know where he was going or what he was doing. His body moved on his own and now, he has to run for his life. He'll apologise to the blond in his arms later. He has a angrey aniki chasing him and a pissed off red head while the Hyuuga took a short cut to cut off Sasuke's path.

Neji popped out of Sasuke's left side when Sasuke reached another four way hall. He startled him causing Sasuke to take a right turn. 'Got yah!' Neji made him go where he wanted to.

"Sasuke! You chose the wrong day to pull something stupid like this. YOU are so going to regret this."

Sasuke didn't know why but he had chills going down his spine. He took another curve the reached the exit only to see what awaits for him at the end of the hallway.

"SHIT!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Diaryanjo: I am sooooo sorrie!!! Internet has not been working for me for quite some time and I got some writer's block on some of my stories……without delay……I don't own Naruto!!!**_

_A Life for a Life_

"Uso…"

"Gottcha!"

Neji jumped out from behind Sasuke to get to the unconscious Naruto in his shaking arms. Sasuke barely moved on time to get out of range. Itachi was amused at the scene. Teens from all ages were crowding around the main hall. All from different organization but all have the same goal. Become a candidate for Kyuubi no Kitsune's hand in marriage……..well…..suppose to!!!!

Sasuke stared around counting…….

"Ichi, Ni, San, Si …"

"Neji-kun?"

A blue hair girl with the same eyes as Neji approached the panting brunette. Neji turned to look at her as she gave him a questioning stare.

"I'll tell you why."

"Uso!! There are over 50 people in here! What do they want? Damn Hyuuga's! "

Neji somehow ended up standing on a table and got everyone's attention.

"Everyone I gathered here in the hallway…..thank you for coming for right now there is a event occurring. The Uchiha boy you see up in the staircase is holding your prize. The game is to catch him and retrieve Naruto from him back to this main hall. Who ever get's their hands on Naruto and win's will be worthy as a candidate for him if you are able to get a hold of him."

"What if one of the few candidates' gets's him?" Some one shouted from the crowd.

"Then game over. Naruto may end up marrying him or her."

Gasp of horror roamed the gigantic echoing hall. You can even hear snickers from some of them.

"BUT! That's only if the candidate gets to him first. There is a time limit. You have from now until seven since it is only five. You get two hours to try to get your prize. You are allowed to use weapons but no technique for this is not our homes. You can steal from others if they have Naruto and also eliminate your enemy's if you must."

Sasuke just stared. His outside was calm but the inside his miniature self was panicking on what to do.

'I'm going to be playing hide-and-seek with high ranking mafia's just for Naruto's hand! For freaken TWO WHOLE HOURS!!! DAMN YOU HYUUGA-SEMPAI…I'll just float away and take Naruto…….'

Then Sasuke heard something that spiked his spirit up.

"Also Sasuke is and participate of this little cat-and-mouse game. Right Sasuke. So if you are able to bring Naruto back in one piece to this main hall again…….you win to be a candidate..but that's only if you are able to escape all these people……."

"Sweet."

Sasuke started to form a plan until Neji interrupted again.

"Ah! That's right! Sasuke, better start running. The game officially begins now!"

"SHIT! DAMN HYUUGA!"

On the cue……….Let the game begins!!!!!!!!!

_**Diaryanjo: I'm sorrie it's short!!!! But….. I want a vote on who should steal Naruto first in the next chapter or Sasuke get's to keep him throughout the next one!!!**_

_**(NON means they are not candidates…..CAN means they are candidate's to get Naruto!!)**_

_**(NON) Sasuke-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Neji-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Itachi-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Pein-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Madara-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Gaara-current 0**_

_**(NON) Kiba-current 0**_

_**(NON) Hinata-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Orochimaru-current 0**_

_**(NON) Kabuto-current 0**_

_**(NON) Kakashi-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Shikamaru-current 0**_

_**(NON) Sakura-current 0**_

_**(NON) Lee-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Shino-current 0**_

_**(NON) TenTen-current 0**_

_**(NON) Ino-current 0**_

_**(CAN )Temari-current 0**_

_**(NON) Kankuro-current 0**_

_**(NON) Iruka-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Ibiki-current 0**_

_**(NON) Anko-current 0**_

_**(NON) Chouji-current 0**_

_**(NON) Sakon &Ukon-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Kimimaru-current 0**_

_**(NON) Tayuya-current 0**_

_**(NON) Jirobo-current 0**_

_**(NON) Kidomaru-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Kisame-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Deidara-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Sasori-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Hidan-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Kazuku-current 0**_

_**(NON) Konan-current 0**_

_**(NON) Tobi-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Haku-current 0**_

_**(NON) Zabuza-current 0**_

_**(NON/CAN) OCC if you want!!!-current 0**_

_**Your choices will affect the next chapter!!! Heheheh…..soooo good luck voting!! If I miss a character…plz tell me so I can add it to the list!!! The list will reset every chapter after a character of your choice has been played!! Also his/her name will go off the list until the ending of the game!!! Let's start the elimination of CHARACTERS!!!!**_


	4. EMERGENCY HELP!

_A life for a life_

_**Diaryanjo: plz help choose the next person for Naruto's game!!! It will help me greatly and it will be dedicated to the people who votes for their favorite characters to show up!! You can vote more then once!! Thanx!! Also read the candidates to know who's already a candidate for Naruto's hand in marriage or is not!! I cannot continue without the voting!!!**_

_**(NON means they are not candidates…..CAN means they are candidate's to get Naruto!!)**_

_**(NON) Sasuke-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Neji-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Itachi-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Pein-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Madara-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Gaara-current 0**_

_**(NON) Kiba-current 0**_

_**(NON) Hinata-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Orochimaru-current 0**_

_**(NON) Kabuto-current 0**_

_**(NON) Kakashi-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Shikamaru-current 0**_

_**(NON) Sakura-current 0**_

_**(NON) Lee-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Shino-current 0**_

_**(NON) TenTen-current 0**_

_**(NON) Ino-current 0**_

_**(CAN )Temari-current 0**_

_**(NON) Kankuro-current 0**_

_**(NON) Iruka-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Ibiki-current 0**_

_**(NON) Anko-current 0**_

_**(NON) Chouji-current 0**_

_**(NON) Sakon &Ukon-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Kimimaru-current 0**_

_**(NON) Tayuya-current 0**_

_**(NON) Jirobo-current 0**_

_**(NON) Kidomaru-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Kisame-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Deidara-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Sasori-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Hidan-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Kazuku-current 0**_

_**(NON) Konan-current 0**_

_**(NON) Tobi-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Haku-current 0**_

_**(NON) Zabuza-current 0**_

_**(NON/CAN) OCC if you want!!!-current 0**_

_**Your choices will affect the next chapter!!! Heheheh…..soooo good luck voting!! If I miss a character…plz tell me so I can add it to the list!!! The list will reset every chapter after a character of your choice has been played!! Also his/her name will go off the list until the ending of the game!!! Let's start the elimination of CHARACTERS!!!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Diaryanjo: here's the next chapter you all have been waiting for!!! These are the votes given me so far!! And will be eliminated after their show is done and over with!!**_

_**(NON means they are not candidates…..CAN means they are candidate's to get Naruto!!)**_

_**(NON) Sasuke-current 50**_

_**(CAN) Gaara-current 4**_

_**(CAN) Neji-current 3**_

_**(CAN) Itachi-current 2**_

_**(CAN) Pein-current 1**_

_**(CAN) Orochimaru-current 1**_

_**(CAN) Shikamaru-current 1**_

_**(CAN)Temari-current 1**_

_**(CAN) Deidara-current 1**_

_**(CAN) Sasori-current 1**_

_**(NON) Sai-current 1**_

_**(CAN) Madara-current 0**_

_**(NON) Kiba-current 0**_

_**(NON) Hinata-current 0**_

_**(NON) Kabuto-current 0**_

_**(NON) Kakashi-current 0**_

_**(NON) Sakura-current 0**_

_**(NON) Lee-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Shino-current 0**_

_**(NON) TenTen-current 0**_

_**(NON) Ino-current 0**_

_**(NON) Kankuro-current 0**_

_**(NON) Iruka-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Ibiki-current 0**_

_**(NON) Anko-current 0**_

_**(NON) Chouji-current 0**_

_**(NON) Sakon &Ukon-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Kimimaru-current 0**_

_**(NON) Tayuya-current 0**_

_**(NON) Jirobo-current 0**_

_**(NON) Kidomaru-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Kisame-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Hidan-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Kazuku-current 0**_

_**(NON) Konan-current 0**_

_**(NON) Tobi-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Haku-current 0**_

_**(NON) Zabuza-current 0**_

_**(NON/CAN) OCC if you want!!!-current 0**_

_**Thanks for the votes guys!!! This is for all of those who helped voted for my story:**_

Crimsonpheonix271

EmoLemonz

Flamez-is-Renji-Girl666

Narutolover15

Ms. Chibi

MckayZielke

SaphireWhiteWolf

_**And if I missed any others who helped voted….I is sorry!!! Just yell at me later okay!!?? Voting still continues!! So keep the votes coming!!I need at least two or more votes per character if u wan them to show up!!**_

_A Life for a Life_

'Damn, it's been only five minutes already and I almost lost Naruto ten times! Shit! What am I suppose to do? SHOOT!'

A kunai came flying out of no where and grazed Sasuke's left cheek as he dodged the dangerous projectile. Naruto was still sounding asleep in his arm. His panting seems to get heavier as Sasuke keeps on shifting his weight. Grunts and whining noises seems to rumble in his throat but why would Sasuke care right now? He's in a bind right now!

'Left, right, up, move, SHIT!'

"GOTCHA!"

"NO! NARUTO WAKE UP!"

Naruto seemed to stir a bit when he was suddenly shifted to new warmth. He smelt similar to the previous warmth that enveloped him. He snuggled closer to the warmth. The scent of blood suddenly enveloped his nostril as he took another whiff of the person's scent.

"Foolish Otouto; did you believe you can keep on outrunning us all with those injuries like that?"

'Oops, that totally slipped my mind. I forgot about that until n…..ng.'

"Now looked at what you have done to yourself. You have reopened all of your wounds."

"Hn. What about your wounds then aniki? Surely yours will open too if..ug..you move around too much?"

"I'm more capable to move around with less strain then you need to move Otouto. If you thought I needed help back at the ally, you were wrong."

"Nani?"

Sasuke was deliberately getting ticked off as Itachi continued the conversation. A shadow as creeping behind him and he wanted to tell him to move Naruto out of range. He didn't want to lose sight of him now or he would have to look for Naruto with a different opponent. Itachi was already a handful with and army of crazy mafia's coming after him. Shifting his weight to his right leg and using the wall as support they continued the conversation.

"I was only acting. I'm not wounded that seriously. Yes I did get shot in the arm but that's it. No fractured bones except for the hole in my arm."

"Huh? Then why did you even!?"

"Because of Naruto. I knew he was nearby since you told me he had detention. He would be walking around late at night and I calculated which route and timing I needed to just run into him. I needed to show you how important and who he actually was to me and to the underground."

"Why did you go through all the trouble then?"

"The way you treated him was, let's say; inexcusable!"

Itachi turned around and kicked the approaching shadow in the chin. He took a dash and avoided all the objects thrown at him with ease. Sasuke just stared where his brother was just standing at. Shaking his head, he knew he didn't have the time to just sit around and wait for the results. He has to find him before the time limit.

"It's been only ten minutes? Tch, gotta get moving!"

Moving his warned out body he left in the direction to where Itachi took Naruto. He reached a small room full of ceramic glasses and many other potteries shown. Staring in awe he noticed three long hallways. One heading straight ahead if he continued the path, one to his left and the other to his right. Trusting his instinct, he took the left path.

"HUH!"

A projectile came flying from his right side grazing his nose. Turning his gaze in that direction he saw Itachi in hand to hand combat with a person in black clothing with his pale stomach exposed. If he remembered correctly that was Sai-sempai from school.

'Chance!' Sasuke took a dash for Naruto while avoiding other commotions in the hall. Itachi must of set Naruto down to be able to fight back properly. He was mostly likely being in defense mode then offensive if he wanted to avoid Naruto being taken from him.

"Hn. Too easy."

_Itachi's point of view…._

'Damn Sai. He's not really a handful if I didn't have Naruto in the way but I must win this. It's for his sake and mine. I won't let that pathetic otouto of mine have you Naruto. You deserve way better then him. I deserve you more then him. Why did you give your self to him in the first place? You even rejected me in favor of my foolish Otouto. What do you see in him Naruto? I have more potential and power then him. Why? If I have to stoop as low as to break my brother for you to love me, then I'm willing to do so for your hand in marriage. I will not lose to a pathetic low life like Sasuke even if he is kin, I will not lose you to another!'

I threw a punch to the raven in front of me causing him to topple over from the lack of oxygen with left hand free I threw a punch to his right cheek causing him to collide with Sasuke whom I saw coming in my direction. I knew who he was after but I won't let him.

Grabbing Naruto again, I took a dash for it to my right. Many followed after me. Neji came barging out of a hall to my left and aimed for one of my pressure points in my arm to numb me. I dodge it and used his back as a leverage to go to the second floor. Due to my weight Neji was pushed to the tile ground with many opponents stomping over his still body. I see the Hyuuga Heiress stopping and helping him up. She seemed like she was panicking. 'Who cares, as long as I win this then I get Naruto. '

Pein suddenly appeared in front of me. He threw a barrage of kicks and punches in front of me and I swiftly like usual dodge them with my speed. It didn't matter if I was carrying Naruto or not. I could feel him shivering all of the sudden. It caught me off guard as Pein was able to swipe a swift kick to my cheek. I could taste my blood spurting out of my mouth.

'Taste so metallic as usual.'

"That was the first you let me hit you. What's wrong with your wound streaks? I thought Uchiha's don't let them get wounded that easily. Are you distracted or what? If you do not wish to be burdened then I will gladly take that burden off you if you would so kindly give back Naruto-sama before this problem gets bigger. Namikaze-sama is not pleased about his home becoming a battle field of candidates for Naruto-sama."

"You…"

"I what?"

"You make no sense."

"Huh?"

"Where are you getting at?"

"You talk shit about us Uchiha then you walk right into the topic about Namikaze being pissed off about his home becoming a playground. What do you really want?"

"Oh, you're quick on catching on; new orders from Namikaze-sama. He dispatched Akatsuki to come retrieve Naruto in one piece from this little cat-and-mouse game. This order applies to you too Uchiha-kun. This means you can not participate and the game will continue. If Akatsuki is able to win the game then…"

"Hm?"

His proposal on this was catching my interest.

"I will talk to Namikaze-kun about you and your little blonde."

"Hn. Alright then."

'Yes! This is my chance to take Naruto as mine in Sasuke's face! I will not let Sasuke have things his way no more. Father and Mother spoiled him too much; he always gets the things he wants.'

"Goal is to keep all the participants away from Naruto. We just need one member to keep Naruto safe until the goal is over. Your partner is heading this direction right now. Keep him safe until backup arrives. If he were to fall into the wrong hands Uchiha, you will be hearing it from Namikaze-sama. He is already upset as it is with the Hyuuga Prodigy proposing the game."

I mentally sweat dropped at the thought of it. Never ever piss off Namikaze Minato about his son or other family members. The last time a rumor spread about my little sunshine sleeping with a whore spread around at his school. Namikaze went wild about it and was close to storming into the school to find out who was spreading false rumors about his beloved son. Akatsuki was called to come stop him from doing so. I was then sent to find out who started the false rumor undercover as a substitute teacher for Iruka who came down with the cold after falling into the school pond from Naruto's prank the day before. I found out later who started it and told Pein. He took the news to Namikaze and he soon took care of it. That's how I got my position to be one of Naruto's candidates. It's all thanks to the false spreading rumor; for me being able to find the blond of my dreams and also to get to meet Namikaze Minato personally.

'Ah! Life is sweet when you have power.'

We found out from Naruto later who he actually slept with.

'Ah! There he is!'

A brunette with a white mask on his face threw senbons at me. Pein already moved out of the way. Swiftly I took a step to the left to avoid the on coming needles. The boy throwing the senbons at us landed on the railing and stared straight at the bundle in my chest. I then noticed Naruto's irregular breathing and his sudden whimpers at odd times.

"He's having a nightmare!" said brunette.

This is the same guy who was supposedly mentioned in the rumor. He was suppose to be the whore who slept with Naruto. It was actually a sleepover at some guys place. Someone spiked Naruto's drink and he had to bring Naruto home instead of staying at the sleepover. The same person who started the rumor saw him bring Naruto inside his home and into his room. That's how it all started. If I remember correctly, Sasuke was deliberately pissed off about it and wouldn't talk to him for a whole month until I finally told him what actual happened. He was so shocked I even took a picture of it. I wanted to see who this person was that actual changed Sasuke to become this emotional. I never expected to fall in love with him too. He is, different. After seeing Naruto for the first time, I understood why. He was like his father.

"Haku."

"Hai, Zabuza-sama."

"Just get the boy already and we're done with right?"

"Hai!"

"Shoot! Pein catch!"

"Huh! Don't do something reckless."

I tossed Naruto to Pein because I know he will be in safe hands for the moment. Haku came at me with the intent to kill; well if he didn't then it would be no fun at all. I can see Pein speeding off in another direction. Haku swung his hands with a switch blade aiming for my throat. Dodging it I gave him a punch in the face causing the mask to fall off revealing a famine face but I knew better then to fall for such things.

Haku; an A-ranked mafia in the underworld. No code name except for Haku of course. Ranked as one of the top-notched mafia's in assassination; due to his appearance and good acting skills his success for assassination is 100%. It doesn't matter if they discover who he is. Swift in killing; leaving no traces or evidence behind.

I kept on dodging the oncoming attacks and sent a few of my own to him. Suddenly I heard a scream in the direction where Pein disappeared to. Caught off guard Haku took the chance to throw senbons to my pressure points.

"Shit!"

"Naruto-kun is mine now. Sayonara Uchiha. I won't let him fall prey to any of you Uchiha bastards."

_Normal Point of view…._

Haku proceeded to Itachi and slammed his fist into his stomach. Itachi's mouth opened and Haku immediately popped a pill into it.

"Did you kill him Haku?"

"No, I just put him to sleep like the others."

"We better hurry if you want Naruto to yourself Haku."

He blushed after hearing those words. Yes he liked the blond for a while now. It was all because of the night when the rumors spread about him taking the drunken blond home. A unforgettable incident happened that night too.

"We better hurry or we will lose sight of that blond of yours."

"Hai!"

With that said, they dashed towards the commotion occurring.

Itachi looked through his half-lidded eyes with Sharingan spinning wildly as Haku and Zabuza speeded off towards their new destination.

"Na-ru-to."

Darkness covered his sight as the drug took affect on his paralyzed body.

**_Diaryanjo: That's it for this chapter!! voting still contiues!!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Diaryanjo: here's the next chapter you all have been waiting for!!! These are the votes given me so far!! And will be eliminated after their show is done and over with!! **_

_**(NON means they are not candidates…..CAN means they are candidate's to get Naruto!!)**_

_**(NON) Sasuke-current 51**_

_**(CAN) Gaara-current 5**_

_**(CAN) Itachi-current 4**_

_**(CAN) Neji-current 3**_

_**(CAN) Orochimaru-current 1**_

_**(CAN) Shikamaru-current 1**_

_**(CAN)Temari-current 1**_

_**(CAN) Deidara-current 1**_

_**(CAN) Sasori-current 1**_

_**(NON) Sai-current 1**_

_**(NON) Kiba-current 0**_

_**(NON) Hinata-current 0**_

_**(NON) Kabuto-current 0**_

_**(NON) Kakashi-current 0**_

_**(NON) Sakura-current 0**_

_**(NON) Lee-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Shino-current 0**_

_**(NON) TenTen-current 0**_

_**(NON) Ino-current 0**_

_**(NON) Kankuro-current 0**_

_**(NON) Iruka-current 0**_

_**(CAN) Ibiki-current 0**_

_**(NON) Anko-current 0**_

_**(NON) Chouji-current 0**_

_**(NON/CAN) OCC if you want!!!-current 0**_

_**Oh and I forgot to mention, Akatsuki members will not be included in the votes anymore since they will be popping up here and there to get Naruto back for Namikaze!! Ehehheehhe that just makes things more fun! If u guys want some Akatsuki members to have their alone time with Naruto then u can vote for them if u want!! **_

_A Life for a Life_

Haku made a mad dash towards the scream; Zabuza right behind him. The scene that awaited them was not what they quite expected.

Naruto was wide awake and wet from head to toe in Pein's arms. A grey bucket proudly covered Pein's orange hair covering half his face. Two females were laughing in front of them. One with pink hair, the other was a blond. They must have set it up somehow.

Naruto still had fear in his eyes but then it all disappeared as fast as it appeared in his gaze. He stared at Pein and Pein immediately obeyed.

Putting down Naruto gently, he watched and was on guard just in case someone chose this time to swipe him. Naruto swayed a bit before staring at the two laughing banshee in front of him. One of them he use to have a crush, the other he never liked because she could never keep a secret not unless it concerns her life line.

"What the hell was that for you two?"

"Oh Naru-kun how can you say that to us when we just merely wanted to save you from all those dangerous criminals?" Sakura asked so sweetly.

Ever since Sakura found out who Naruto was, she changed her whole demeanor just to court him into dating her, even after her rejections to him. Naruto wasn't that dumb of course. He actually didn't swing that way. Instead she got the taste of her own medicine.

"Yah Naruto-kun you should be thanking us and in return…"

"Yah and in return…"

They gave each other a devils look then both spoke at the same time…only to find…

"Go on a double date with u…"

They both found senbons in their necks making them gasp in shock and pain. Darkness covered their eyes as their body failed to comply with their commands.

"Arigato Haku-kun." Naruto said with his foxy smile at the end.

Haku blushed then approached Naruto to say something. Pein didn't like the idea so he practically blocked his advancement by stepping in front of Naruto.

"I'm sorry Haku but please understand that it's an order from the higher ups that Naruto will not be participating in this cat-and-mouse game for his hand in marriage. If you would like to assist us then do so. If you do play the game then you will be treated as an enemy. You do understand where I'm going at do you not?"

"I'll gladly assist you in this for will not interfere with my original goal at least. All I want is Naruto's safety from all those Mafia bastards who thinks they can get what they want. I will not let any; especially by the name Hyuuga or Uchiha's to get a hold of Naruto."

"Uh, guys?"

They all turned to Naruto. Naruto gave them a questioning stare. With his head tilted to the side and those innocent sapphire eyes staring at them with no understanding of his situation; people would think he wouldn't hurt a fly (okay maybe he would if it irritated him enough) but he has already tainted his hands to be able to have his status to where he was today; nor would they have guessed he was the son of the most powerful Mafia head. Nobody would have guessed how powerful he was just by looking at him. You have to experience it the easy way, or the hard way.

This was everyone's thoughts…

'_This is what they mean by; looks can be deceiving but, KAWAII.'_

Blinking at them they composed themselves only to find Naruto swept off his foot in no other then Hyuuga Neji.

"Game over!"

"NE-NEJI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? AH, DON'T GROPE ME YOU PERVERT! JEEZ, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?"

They all started to sweat drop when they heard more cussing from Naruto. Yes looks and attitude can be deceiving. They have all come to that conclusion as Neji ran off with Naruto in his arms in the same direction they most certainly just came from.

'Wait! NOOOOOOO!'

"Itachi's going to rip my balls off!"

"I just vowed to keep Naruto away from those bastards and here's one who just took him in plain view!"

"My, my Namikaze you're such a handful sometimes."

Finally they moved their frozen legs after the retreating Neji with Naruto as he continues his colorful, um words?

"WHY THE FUCK IS MY HOUSE A MESS? HEY DON'T DAMAGE THAT! NEJI I COMMAND YOU TO DROP ME NOW OR YOU'RE SORRY! HEY I SAID DON'T GROPE ME THERE! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING YOUR DOG KIBA! SHINO IF YOU'RE BUGS TOUCHES ME YOU ARE DEAD! SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING! NEJI BEHIND YOU, YOU AHO! DID YOU JUST CALL ME A FUCK TOY SON-OF-A-BI… mphf…NEJI YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT TO ME?! FUCK NO; YOU DID NOT JUST KISS ME?

Smirking he answered back with the usual "Hn."

A tick grew above Naruto's head. Something black caught his eyes. He turned to stare at the red cloud cloak on the floor on the other side of the room. They were on the third floor of the mansion. The hallway can fit five people width and the length is very long so let's not go there. The room they were in was a rectangle. They were running down the long side of the hall just on the opposite side of where Itachi was currently resting. Kisame could be seen running towards his companion.

"Itachi?"

Neji gave it a glance but didn't care. His only goal was to get Naruto to a hiding spot until time limit is up. He found the perfect spot too. He came across it while he was chasing Sasuke at the beginning when he made a dash out of the room with Naruto. No body would dare look in there knowing the consequences that comes from just peeking inside without permission or a summon.

'Naruto's room is the perfect place. Also I get to ravish him all I want in there. No body would dare to enter his room in fear of his wrath.'

"TACHI WAKE THE FUCK UP AND HELP ME HERE GOD DAMNIT!"

The sudden blast from Naruto's strong vocal cords caught Neji off guard. His grip on Naruto loosened but that was all Naruto needed to make his escape from the groping Hyuuga. Naruto took this chance to back flip off of Neji. His hands gripped the railing as he swung his body swiftly and quietly with little effort.

Judging from the distance he knew he wouldn't make it to where Itachi was stirring, but, he had faith.

Neji just stared. He didn't know what to do. His blond just made a sudden escape right out into the battlefield down below.

"Have you gone insane Naruto?"

He shook his head. Staring straight into Neji's lavender eyes he answered but Neji could only make out the words…

"Believe…"

His eyes closed like although he was drowsy. Neji shut his teary eyes to hear the sickening sound of a body colliding with the marble tiled floor. It never came.

Opening them again he looks over the railing to hear that all battles have ceased. Something must have happened to have the game's commotion die down. His gaze led him to something that struck terror in everyone.

Paper was flying everywhere. Blue strings were in the air. A tail slashed violently back and forth. A white bird was flying in the air with a blond on top. Water was sprayed everywhere. Blood was mixed with it. Living thread was wiggling around in the air. Vines moving on their own were creeping around them in the water. Mud was forming around everyone who was present by their feet, preventing any movements. Seven bodies with the same eyes; standing protectively around someone. Flames were flickering violently into the air causing the temperature of the room to rise. Red clouds embedded into black cloaks; a symbol nobody will ever forget…

_With Sasuke…_

"Great (coughs) I just lost them."

Water trickled down a random hallway. Then blood followed along with vines moving on their own. Sasuke stared in amazement to whom and how they were summoned. He shook his head when more of it came out of the other hallways.

"Guess the only way to find out is to follow to where to source is then sit around twiddling my mind to figure out these, these things."

'Mafia's sure has weird abilities to be able to do such things.'

Sakura and Ino's form came into view. Seems like they both freaked out; due to all that blood and water. The vines are creepy on their own enough already. It blocked both of them from moving from their position.

"Sasuke-kun! You wouldn't mind helping us defenseless women's can you he…"

He practically jumped over them. Not caring to even look back at them to check if they were fine on their own, he dashed to where the water was coming from fast.

Light was at the end of the hall he was running in.

Bursting through the end the sight that awaited him was…

"AKATSUKI HAS ARRIVED!"

Not just one or two of them, Namikaze Minato sent out the whole squad, and when they meant he sent out the whole squad, the lead of Akatsuki, Uchiha Madara shows him self from the center. Itachi followed out right behind him. In his arms was…

"NARUTO!"

**_Diaryanjo: okay guys...voting may not continue so the next chapter is the probably going to be the last chapter available to get your favorite character to grab Naruto for a moment of groping like Neji over there....so vote as much as you guys want for your character to win in the next chapter...and i get the feeling I might even like who you guys choose!! Choose wisely I advise you all!! Ja Ne!!_**


	7. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

**_Diaryanjo: okay guys...bad news_**

**_Itachi: Are you getting lazy now?_**

**_Diaryanjo: NO! My computer caught the virus....and i was halfway typing for this fanfic...T_T_**

**_Sasuke: Hn. You practically uploaded the virus to your computer._**

**_Diaryanjo: DID NOT!_**

**_Naruto: So when will the next chapter come out?_**

**_Diaryanjo: If you guys want......-_-...can't believe i'm saying this but....i'll rewrite it if you guys want the next chapter badly....pm me if you want to complain..._**

**_Deidara: You sure you don't want me to just bomb your computer so you can have a better excuse as to why you're not writing?_**

**_Diaryanjo: I've told you a freaken virus corrupted my poor computer!!!_**

**_Kisame: Or I can just dice it and then you can't...._**

**_Diaryanjo: still the same category of DESTRUCTION OF DIARY'S COMPUTER BAKA! And NO I'M NOT LAZY!! JUST IT'S HARD TO WRITE SOMETIMES WHEN THEY LET LOOSE AN INFANT IN YOUR ROOM!!_**

**_Tsunade: Have you guys seen_**

**_Everyone mention so far: NO!_**

**_Tsunade: 0_0* okay...I guess not the best time to ask_**

**_Diaryanjo: If you guys are really desperate to read the next chapter...T_T i'll try to write something similar to the data i lost to the virus on my computer...T_T pm me...._**

**_Everyone: JA NE!_**

_A Life for a Life and Triple Spy? will be put on hold for a while due to the said circumstances of a virus breakout on my computer...I was writing these two at the same time...so SORRY...hope you might read some of the other stories i have up!! and the two new ones i have out soon!! _


End file.
